Hell's the Last Resort
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: Sometimes, trying is not enough, but there is always that one, last, resort. If getting revenge means going to hell, so be it.
1. Chapter 1

Me again. Wow, my second story of the day. This idea popped into my head when I woke up so here it is. The first chapter of Hell's the Last Resort.

**Disclaimer:** As I have often said, I do not own CCS I also do not own Jigoku Shouju.

* * *

'thoughts'

"statements"

**Sound**

* * *

It was exactly midnight. A girl was nervously typing something in her laptop. She clicked enter.

Suddenly, a girl appeared behind her.

"You called," said the girl in a cold tone.

The girl with long, straight, brown hair known as Saurie Kudo jumped in fear at the sound of the voice. Saurie had aquamarine eyes and had a fair complexion she was fifteen years of age.

She turned around and came face to face with a girl who was wearing a school uniform and had long ember hair, ruby eyes, and a pail complexion and looked about thirteen years old.

"A-are you t-the h-hell girl?" stuttered Saurie.

"My name is Ai Enma (thought she was Meiling didn't you?). You called me." replied the hell girl.

"Yes." said Saurie.

Ai handed her a red straw doll with a red string around its neck. "This is for you."

"For me?" asked Saurie confused.

"If you wish to eliminate the person who has been tormenting you, then you must untie the red string. If you remove the string, you will enter an official contract with me. The person you seek to take revenge on will be immediately taken to hell." Ai said in an unfeeling tone.

"That's what I want." said Saurie in a determined voice.

"However, if I deliver you vengeance, you must in turn make a payment to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. When your body dies, your soul will immediately be taken to hell. Think about it." With that, Ai vanished.

'Should I do it? After all that she's done to me?'

_Flashback_

_Tomoeda Elementary. She was then in third grade she just transferred. She had no friends and was all alone. Then suddenly, a girl came to her. "Hi! My name's Sakura Kinomoto. What's yours?" said a girl with short auburn locks. "Saurie Kudo." replied the girl. "You're new here aren't you? Let's be friends." said Sakura. "Sure!"_

_End of flashback_

"I thought she was my friend!" exclaimed Saurie.

_Flashback_

_Clock tower. She was now in sixth grade and had a lot of friends thanks to Sakura. 'I must have fallen asleep' she thought. Then she heard a familiar voice "I Love You Syaoran!" 'Sakura?' tears slid down her cheeks she started to run. 'How could she betray me?! I thought she was my friend! She knew I loved Syaoran with all my heart!'_

_End of flashback_

'You will pay Sakura. Mark my words' was her last thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

Another story submitted. Short chapter ne?

Thank you if you read this story.

Please Review.


	2. Everything is so confusing!

Hi! Me again. I might update my other stories next week because we have a busy week at school. Before I forget, the hell girl in chapter one might have caused confusion to those who don't watch JS so here's the explanation:

Ai is an immortal who delivers a person's vengeance at the price of that person's soul.

The hotline to Hell is a website that can be accessed only at midnight and only if you hate a person enough to send that person to hell. Once you access this site, the hell girl will appear and will give you a doll with a red string around it's neck. The rest was explained in Ai's little speech in the previous chapter.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or JS wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

'thoughts'

"statements"

**Sound**

* * *

"Saurie seems a bit down don't you think?" asked Naoko concerned. "I wonder what's wrong?" said Chiharu. "I want to help her but she keeps on avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?" asked Sakura with a lot of concern in her voice. 'I remember the day we first met'.

_Flashback_

"_Tomoyo, that girl's new isn't she." asked a third grader. "Yes. Mr. Ishimoto introduced her this morning but you were late as always Sakura." replied the girl she was talking to. "She looks lonely; I'll go talk to her." She walks over to the girl. "Hi! My name's Sakura Kinomoto. What's yours?" said a girl with short auburn locks. "Saurie Kudo." replied the girl. "You're new here aren't you? Let's be friends." said Sakura. "Sure!"_

_End of flashback_

"She really is concerned for her friends. I wonder why anyone would want to send her to hell." asked a guy with green hair that covered one of his eyes. "Let's just observe her so that we can tell mistress." replied the old man with him.

**: Tomoyo's Mansion:**

"Sakura, you ok?" asked a concerned Tomoyo. "I was just thinking about Saurie. I wonder what's wrong." "I don't know. Let's ask her tomorrow."

**: Saurie's House:**

Saurie flops on her bed. "Is this the right thing to do?" an idea suddenly crossed her mind. 'Sakura will get one heck of a surprise tomorrow.'

The next day………………

Syaoran was walking Sakura home from school. Suddenly………..

**Bark—bark—bark**

"Freeze!" the rabid dogs that were chasing them stopped. "Strange, those are Saurie's dogs. What are they doing here?" "Sakura, do you think that Saurie might have a grudge against you?" "I must have done something wrong. I better apologize to her. Bye Syaoran." she planted a kiss on his cheek.

**: Kinomoto Residence:**

"I'm finally finished. I hope Saurie will like it." "Oh Sakura, if you made it, that girl will forgive you for sure. And if she doesn't, I can burn her." "Don't do that Kero, I'm sure I can handle this myself." "If you say so, but if she does anything to hurt you, I will show her no mercy." "Kero, she's my friend, you know that I would do anything to keep my friends safe."

**: Saurie's Home:**

'I don't get it. How in the world did Sakura make my dogs stop? I'm the only one they obey and me alone. This is so frustrating'

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

'I'll think about it tomorrow.'

_Flashback_

"_Saurie, why are you crying?" "Sakura, they told me that I could never be a cheerleader." "But you would be perfect as a cheerleader. Don't listen to them; they don't know anything about talent." "Thanks Sakura, you're the best friend that I ever had."_

_End of flashback_

'But she hurt my feelings. This is all so confusing.'

The next day…………………….

"Saurie! I made this for you." "I don't need your gifts. Don't you know that I hate teddy bears." "I'm sorry I didn't know." "Is that all you can say?! You didn't know! Just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry." Sakura ran off crying.

* * *

This chapter is slightly longer, slightly only.

I just realized that this story will be incredibly short. Just one or two more chaps and it will end. At least my other stories will have more chapters.

Leave a review please.


	3. We're taking you to hell

HI

HI! I'm back and on a role! Here's the next chap.

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of anything you have watched on television or read in a manga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Syaoran went after Sakura.

It started to rain.

While back in their school, Tomoyo was fighting with Saurie, yes, THE **TOMOYO DAIDOUJI**, the sweetest girl in school besides Sakura, was **FIGHTING**.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SAURIE!? WHY WE'RE YOU SO MEAN TO SAKURA-CHAN?!" yelled an infuriated Tomoyo.

"BECAUSE SHE'S THE REASON WHY I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN!! SHE'S THE REASON WHY MY HEART IS IN PIECES!! SHE TOOK SYAORAN FROM ME AND SHE KNEW THAT I LOVED HIM!!" yelled a messed up Saurie and with that, she got the straw doll and pulled the string. A faint whisper was heard saying the words, _'Ai will deliver your vengeance…'_

"IDIOT!! DID YOU THINK SAKURA WANTED TO HURT YOU?! IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH SYAORAN!! HAD SHE KNOWN YOU LOVED HIM, SHE WOULD GLADLY GIVE HIM TO YOU AS LONG AS YOU'RE HAPPY, AND AS LONG AS SYAORAN'S HAPPY, EVEN IF IT MEANT THAT HER HEART WOULD SHATTER INTO PIECES THAT CAN NEVER BE PUT BACK TOGETHER!!" yelled Tomoyo. Their classmates kept a good distance away from them. They didn't want to get caught in the cat fight.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was running blindly into the streets with Syaoran following her. Soon enough, he was running beside her. "SAKURA! SLOW DOWN!" But she didn't listen. Just then, two lights shone in their eyes blinding them. It turned out to be a pair of headlights and what's worse was the fact that the driver was apparently drunk. Syaoran acted on instinct and hugged Sakura in an attempt to shield her from danger. Both of their eyes were shut tight, bracing themselves for the impact. But it never came.

"Ah, young love….." said a voice. "Their eyes snapped open and they saw that they were no longer in the busy streets of Tomoeda. They were in a place with a tree and a seemingly endless lake. The sky was a mixture of reds, yellows, and oranges. Under the tree stood four figures. One was a bald old man wearing a traditional kimono and a red scarf with a hat to top off his look. He was the one that spoke. The other guy had dark green hair that covered one of his red eyes. He wore a jacket and pants and had a necklace with a silver cross. The woman had her long ebony hair in a bun adorned with flowers and was wearing a blue kimono which showed off her flawless legs. Lastly, there was a girl, no older than thirteen with long ebony locks and was wearing a uniform consisting of a black long sleeved sailor's cut blouse with a red neck ribbon/tie and white lining and a black pleated shirt. She also wore knee length socks and shoes to match.

"Why did you bring us here?!" asked Syaoran angrily while hugging a crying Sakura protectively.

"We're here to take you to hell."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sorry I took so very long to update. Two words: WRITERS BLOCK.

Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a review! 


	4. A solution to a problem Part 1

Hey

Hey! I'm updating, surprising ne? Anyway, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or JS. PERIOD.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hell? B-but why?" asked a frightened Sakura. "Your friend Saurie asked us to." Answered the woman nonchalantly. "How could Saurie do this?" sobbed Sakura. The woman's eyes softened at this. "Well you're not taking Sakura!" yelled Syaoran and he got his sword and shot a lightning bolt at them. The four of them jumped out of the way, obviously surprised.

The four of them (The woman, old man, guy, and Syaoran) fought while Ai and Sakura were watching at the sidelines. "Please stop this" begged Sakura to the girl. "Even if I wanted to, I cant." Ai replied. Sakura looked at the four fighting figures. Syaoran obviously had the upper hand. "STOP IT!!" she yelled, tears flowing from her eyes. "Fighting would get you nowhere……but why do you have to send me to hell? You're not involved in our lives, so why?" asked Sakura, her tears subsiding. "It's our job. Many people have come to us, exchanging their souls in order to get vengeance." Answered Ai. "You can't take Sakura to hell! I you do, I'm going with her!" yelled Syaoran. "Well that's an odd offer….." said the old man. "Alright." Answered Ai. "What?! Mistress, are you sure?" asked the woman. "Yes. Quite." Answered Ai.

The next thing they knew, they were on a boat with Ai rowing it at the back wearing a black flowery kimono. They were about to enter hell's gate but something prevented then from passing. A bright pink glow came from the invisible barrier. They were all momentarily blinded. When they opened their eyes, they were back at the place where Syaoran and the others have fought.

"Mistress? What are you doing here with them?" asked the guy. Their attention was caught by a soft pink glow. They turned their heads to see a woman with long grey hair but looked quite young wearing a white dress and big white wings. There were also various spirits beside and behind her. If you would count them al excluding the woman, you would reach fifty two. "Who are you?" asked Ai. "Okaasan…." Whispered Sakura. "I will not allow you to take my daughter." Said Nadeshiko in a beautiful voice. "Yes. We will not allow you to take our mistress." Said the Hope card. "You can't take Sakura-chan to hell because she already has a future in heaven." Said Nadeshiko softly. "But….what would happen to our mistress?" asked the woman in the kimono. "What do you mean?" asked Sakura. "She has to send the person asked to, to hell. If she turns the boat around, she will be sent to hell herself and her parent's souls as well." Answered the guy. "But….she didn't turn the boat around. It's not her fault so she can't be sent to hell right?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe……" said the guy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This is just a short chapter. Part one of a solution to a problem. Hope ya like it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**V**


	5. A solution to a problem Part 2

Hey readers. I'm back with an update. Well, here's the last chap of Hell's the last resort.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or JS.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Of course she won't dear Sakura-chan. I'll make sure of that." Said Nadeshiko with a smile. "Thank you Okaasan." Said Sakura as she ran to Nadeshiko to hug her. "What I don't understand is what those spirits are. It's the first time someone has been saved from hell." Said the woman. "Those are the clow cards. Sakura is their mistress." Said Syaoran. "And what are clow cards?" asked the old man. Syaoran could have gone into a long and detailed explanation but Sakura beat him with a simpler and shorter one. "They are magical cards created by a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed centuries ago." "Oh I get it, not really." Said the one-eyed guy. "Sakura, we have to go back to school and deal with Saurie." Said Syaoran. "You're right." Said Sakura. "It was nice meeting you. May our paths cross again someday." Said Sakura as the cards reverted into their card form one by one and landing in a neat pile on her awaiting palm. Only the hope card was left. "We're all glad that you're safe mistress." Said the hope card before turning into a card and landing on top of the deck.

"Likewise." Said Ai. Sakura and Syaoran found themselves on the road, soaked and alone. "Let's go back now." Said Sakura. Both of them made their way back to their school.

**At school**

A slap was heard throughout the silent halls. Back in the classroom, Saurie was on the floor, tears flowing at the realization and the glowing red string in her fisted hand. All the anger, the hatred, it all suddenly vanished. For a moment, Saurie was numb. Then, she felt the increasing guilt. It was slowly asphyxiating her. It was getting harder for her to breathe. The red string in her hand slowly started to disintegrate into dust. "S-Saurie…" came a soft voice from the door. They all turned to see Sakura and Syaoran, both soaking wet. "B-but…I t-thought I had sent you to hell….." stammered Saurie as she stared at Sakura wide eye. "I'm so relieved…" said Saurie, still crying. Sakura approached her friend and gave her a hug. Saurie just cried onto Sakura's already soaking shoulder.

**-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-**

"I don't get it mistress." Said the woman. They were at a quaint house with a spring and spider lilies all around. The sun never seemed to set. It was like it was permanently dusk or dawn, depending on how you look at it. "Human hatred has escalated in an alarming rate. To think that they were friends for years…" said the old man. "But why couldn't she be sent to hell I wonder." Said the guy out loud. "That girl, Sakura, she has an interesting future ahead." Said Ai, playing with a ball. Her followers looked at her curiously before looking at the sun, neither setting, nor rising.

**-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-**

_Love is much like a wild rose; beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood at its defense._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, there it is, the final chapter of Hell's the last resort. I know it wasn't a good fic….review if you want.


End file.
